Una vez en San Valentín
by Mie Ame
Summary: Taichi encuentra un misterioso mensaje dirigido a él el Día de San Valentín. [Regalo del intercambio de Valentine's Day/ White Day en el tópic de Parejas Yaoi/Yuri del foro de Digimon "Proyecto 1-8"]


**Una vez en San Valentín**  
por Mie Ame

* * *

Encontró el primer obsequio esa mañana en el buzón de su departamento. La carta iba obviamente dirigida a él pues tenía como único indicativo su nombre escrito en el reverso de un sobre blanco, sin estampillas ni dirección alguna, lo que indicaba que había sido entregada directamente por la persona que la había escrito.

Con letra temblorosa, probablemente por el nerviosismo, venía trazada una sola oración, que parecía que quería ser el inicio de un texto más largo que no había llegado a formarse adecuadamente.

 _Querido_ _Taichi-senpai.  
_ _Yo quería._ _Lo que quería decirte es que desde hace tiempo_ _tengo_ _he venido desarrollando sentimientos por ti._

Y ahí terminaba. Ningún remitente, ni pista de quién había escrito, o intentado escribir, aquella carta. Taichi se quedó observando el mensaje por largo rato, cavilando quién podría ser la misteriosa persona que había dejado el mensaje en su buzón. El tiempo de su meditación logró que se le hiciera tarde y tuviera que salir corriendo a la escuela antes de que le ocurriera una calamidad justo el Día de San Valentín.

Logró entrar al salón unos pocos segundos antes de que sonara la campana y, al llegar a su pupitre, se encontró con la mirada expectante y algo molesta de Yamato.

— Parece ser que tienes una admiradora secreta. — comentó el rubio señalando un pequeño paquete de chocolates que se encontraba colocado en el centro del escritorio de su amigo.

Taichi le regaló una sonrisa juguetona mientras se sentaba. — ¿Acaso lo que escucho en tu voz son celos, mi querido amigo? Sabes que las chicas se arremolinarán a tu alrededor en cuanto des un paso fuera del salón a la hora del descanso… ¿O es que quizá querías ser _tú_ quien me diera el primer chocolate del día? —

— ¡Qué gracioso! — exclamó Yamato sarcásticamente. — ¿Quién querría darte chocolates a ti? —

— Claramente existe alguien con buen gusto, y aquí está la prueba. — respondió el moreno balanceando la bolsita de dulces.

En ese momento entró el profesor y dio inicio su clase, poniéndole fin a toda conversación que había en el salón hasta ese momento, incluida la de los dos amigos. Al revisar discretamente el obsequio recibido, Taichi encontró una pequeña nota colgando del moño que lo adornaba, con su nombre escrito en ella " _Taichi-senpai_ ", en la misma caligrafía que la carta de esa mañana. Durante ese periodo, se la pasó preguntándose quién le habría dejado aquel detalle. Seguramente alguno de sus compañeros de clase habría visto a la persona en cuestión. Al llegar la hora del receso se puso a indagar.

— Oye, Yama. — llamó la atención de su rubio amigo, quien se giró en su asiento para verlo de frente, levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta. — ¿Tú viste quién dejó esto aquí? — refiriéndose a los chocolates en su mano.

— No, cuando llegué ya estaban en tu asiento. — respondió el rubio restándole importancia. — Puede que Hideo haya visto quién fue, a él y a Minami les tocaba el aseo del salón esta mañana. —

Taichi escaneó el salón en busca de su compañero y se dirigió hacia él en cuanto logró encontrarlo.

— Hideo, ¿de casualidad viste quién dejó éstos chocolates en mi lugar? — preguntó directamente al chico alto en cuestión.

El joven de rasgos duros lo pensó por un momento, antes de contestar. — Cuando venía caminando por el pasillo, creo haber visto a alguien de primero salir de nuestro salón. Cuando entré, ya estaban ahí, así que probablemente fue esa persona la que los dejó en tu lugar. —

— ¿De primero, dices? — cuestionó Taichi pensativo. — ¡Gracias, Hideo! — y salió corriendo, bajando brincando los escalones de los dos pisos que lo separaban de los salones de primero.

Al llegar al piso correcto, no bien dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo, se estrelló de lleno con otro estudiante, cayendo cada uno al suelo por el rebote. Taichi se incorporó rápidamente, ofreciéndole la mano a su kouhai para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

— Lo siento mucho, Daisuke, voy con prisa y no me fijé al dar la vuelta. — se disculpó Taichi, sonriendo avergonzado.

— No, no te preocupes, Taichi-senpai, es mi culpa por no poner atención. — respondió el chico más joven.

— ¡Ah, Daisuke! ¡Seguro tú me puedes ayudar! — exclamó Taichi. — ¿Tú sabrás de alguien de primero que haya dejado éstos chocolates para mí en el salón? Le pregunté al chico al que le tocaba el aseo esta mañana, pero de lo único que está seguro es que fue alguien de primero. —

— ¿Eh-? Ah- No- Yo- Verás… — tartamudeó Daisuke nerviosamente.

— Hermano, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — saludó Hikari alegremente, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Hola, Kari. Venía a investigar algo. — respondió Taichi. — Alguien de primero dejó unos chocolates en mi asiento esta mañana y quería saber si podía averiguar quién fue. ¿Tú no sabrás nada? ¿Has escuchado a alguna de las chicas de tu salón, o de los otros, hablar sobre mí últimamente? —

Hikari parecía divertida con la pregunta. — Hermano, tú siempre eres tema de conversación entre las alumnas de primero. Después de todo, eres de tercero, y el capitán del equipo de futbol. Además, estás a punto de entrar a la universidad. Va a ser complicado que encuentres quién te dejó esos chocolates, si sólo tienes ese dato como referencia. —

— ¡T-también tengo una nota! — exclamó Taichi, enfadado por no haber pensado en aquel detalle antes. Claro que había visto varios grupos de chicas de grados menores asistir a los partidos, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que era por él.

Le mostró a su hermana la pequeña nota adjunta y Hikari no pudo evitar ver discretamente de reojo a Daisuke que negó muy ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Mmmm. Creo que tendrás que esperar a que esa persona acumule el valor necesario para decirte lo que siente por ti. — comentó la chica con una sonrisa. Luego se volteó ligeramente hacia el otro chico, y completó. — Claro que esa persona debe apresurarse ya que, como he dicho antes, muchas chicas admiran a mi hermano. —

Daisuke se disculpó, explicando que justamente iba camino a la cafetería por algo de comer cuando se había topado con Taichi, y que vería si aún alcanzaba pan relleno de albóndigas, retirándose rápidamente en pos de su almuerzo.

Taichi acompañó a su hermana hasta su salón, y luego regresó al propio, habiendo perdido el tiempo para comer, y sin resolver el enigma del chocolatero misterioso. Las horas pasaron, los estudiantes regresaron a sus casas… El día estaba llegando a su fin.

Ya en casa, una vez hubo devorado la comida que su madre preparó con mucho afecto, Taichi se encontraba tumbado en el sofá comiendo chocolates, mientras leía una y otra vez la pequeña carta, cuando el timbre sonó. Apesadumbradamente se levantó, caminando a paso lento hasta la puerta. Al abrir, encontró a Daisuke con un ramo de flores, completamente sonrojado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Daisuke, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Taichi sorprendido. — Lo siento, Hikari no está, salió con Miyako. —

— No venía a habar con Hikari. — contestó Daisuke, su tono algo enfadado, levantando la mirada. — Vine a verte a ti. — golpeándolo en el pecho con las flores, ofreciéndoselas.

Por un largo momento el mayor de los muchachos se quedó ahí, sin mover ni un músculo. Cuando por fin reaccionó, Taichi le sonrió a su kohai. — ¿Fuiste tú quien dejó la carta esta mañana en mi buzón? — Daisuke asintió enérgicamente. — ¿Y los chocolates? —

— Ta-también fui yo. — contestó Daisuke hecho una maraña de nervios, mas no apartó a mirada.

La suma de los gestos, más el hecho de que Daisuke se encontrara ahí, frente a él, enterneció a Taichi quien, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo jaló dentro del apartamento y le plantó un juguetón beso en los labios. No había mucho que decir, el joven chico lo había hecho sentir especial, de una forma en que nadie antes lo había hecho sentir.

* * *

Este es mi regalo del intercambio de Valentine's Day/ White Day en el tópic de Parejas Yaoi/Yuri del foro de Digimon "Proyecto 1-8".

Querida Curuxa,

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Tengo mil razones que han provocado la demora, pero espero que eso no haya afectado el resultado y, por lo menos, haya podido lograr escribir una historia que sea de tu agrado.

Con mucho cariño de mí, para ti.

Besos,

Mie Ame.


End file.
